


【FF14】黑白騎

by shadowdark69



Series: 【FF14】黑白騎/白黑騎 [1]
Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 00:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20398693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowdark69/pseuds/shadowdark69
Summary: 從伊修加德解放前開始的小故事，與白黑騎的是為同一系列。





	1. 【FF14】黑白騎.1

黑騎沒想過自己會在海都遇見騎士。  
在他的印象中，騎士都應該是待在那座遙遠的山岳之都內，嚴肅認真地維持著他所認為的正義。他應該穿著潔白的制服，踏在無暇的白雪之上，而不是滿臉疲倦地在利姆薩．羅姆薩的路邊仰望著陰沉的天空。  
黑騎沒有立即出面，而是裹緊了身上的斗篷，躲在一旁角落裡靜靜地看著站在寒風中、衣著單薄的騎士。  
他並不是不想上前，而是…….有那麼一點點的糾結，畢竟他們以前的事…….

X

黑騎跟騎士本來是同在伊修加德騎兵隊中的一員——那時候黑騎還不是黑騎，而是一名隨處可見的普通騎士，甚至可能更差，畢竟他只是個菜鳥。  
騎士比他早一點進了騎兵隊，也稍微年長一點點，但戰技可是在隊裡能排上名號的…….只是他這樣實力跟地位均高的人，在騎兵隊中卻並不受歡迎，甚至是被排擠。  
按理來說，到處都是貴族的騎兵隊中，每個人都該有著貴族的傲慢與對弱者的不屑，但是騎士卻是其中的「異類」。  
他待人溫和有禮，從不睨視他人，連雲霧街的窮人也一視同仁，不曾欺壓，更是盡他所能的幫忙平民們改善他們的生活。在雲霧街的人眼中，他是真正的「騎士」。  
在黑騎眼中，他更是他的「神明」。  
不是伊修加德正教中的戰爭之神哈羅妮，而是把他從黑暗中拯救出來的「神明」。他永遠記得那天領著他進了訓練所，給予他人生目標的身影。

只是。  
如同把他撫養長大然後死去的女人所說一般，人生不可能永遠如你所願。

那天，他們被派遣前往圍剿盤據在庫爾紮斯西部高地深處的異端者。  
在正教的教義中，他們與龍族誓不兩立，所以與龍族交易的異端者不被容許存在。  
而他們便是這些遵照教皇命令清肅異端者的人。  
——生來便是武器之人。

但是當黑騎看著在他們追殺之下，在雪地慌亂逃跑的異端者們，其中甚至有帶著嬰兒的年輕婦人時，他迷惑了。  
他們身為騎士不是該守護弱小的嗎？為什麼要把這些手無搏雞之力的人們逼入死境之中呢？  
黑騎跟騎士說了。  
騎士沉默了一下，在黑騎驚愕的目光之中拔出配劍——那是他最為喜愛的長劍，上面以礦石點綴出北極星的形狀，彷彿是指引著永遠正確的方向。  
「……不管原因為何，你這樣的思想不能在皇都中流傳。」他如此沉靜地說道，眼中倒影著黑騎僵立的身影，一如以往的堅定。  
然後便是染上血色的雪地。

黑騎不知道騎士是怎樣想的，他甚至在他的眼睛中看不出任何屬於他個人的情緒。  
他靜靜地在暴雪的雪地中死去，又在燦爛的陽光之中醒過來。  
他知道，他再也回不去了。  
他用冰冷的手拾起掉落在一旁、沾染著他自己血跡的劍盾，趺趺撞撞的往皇都的方向走去。然後他拜托相熟的鑄鐵匠，把這副劍盾給重新鑄成一把傳說中的暗黑騎士所用的大劍。  
——他不再需要盾牌，他不懼死亡，他願以此身驅守護他所堅信的事物。

他們最後一次見面便是在異端審判中的決鬥。  
黑騎在頭盔下勾唇笑了笑，使出了比原來身為騎士時更高明的戰技，揮舞著沉重的大劍，燃燒著心中黑色的火焰——那是他的怒吼、他的不甘、他的悲傷。  
然後，他嬴了。  
他居高臨下地看著被他打倒在地上的騎士，拿下了頭盔，在周遭眾人的驚呼與騎士們的大吼中對騎士笑了笑，俯下身在他的耳邊小聲地說了一句，便就此逃離了這座被自身封閉的都城。  
——難道我們生來注定戰鬥然後死亡，給予那些掌權者高聲大笑的娛樂？

在此之後，黑騎便在世界各地中流浪，以他的戰技及身驅肅清一切不公的事，甚至渾身傷痕累累也不曾在乎。  
但他在當年那場戰鬥中落下了怕冷的毛病，身體總是冰冷得不像活人，所以冬天他必須南下，尋找一處溫暖的地方渡過這讓他感到異常不適的季節。  
今年他選擇了溫暖的海洋之都，然後他遇見了那道他沒想過能再次看見的身影。

X

黑騎一直看著那道身影，從白天到日落，從晴朗到落下白雪，那道人影依舊安靜地站在一角，彷彿是個不存在的人。  
他終於看不下去，為那道人影披上了擋雪的披風，在那人驚訝的目光中握著他的手腕，把那瘦削得幾可見骨的手腕的主人給牽到上層的旅館裡去，然後往對方的手裡塞進自己的換洗衣物，便把他推進溫暖的浴室裡去，中途完全沒有給予對方說話的機會。  
在他把人塞進浴室後，黑騎才走下旅館那長長的樓梯，到底下的酒館處點了兩杯麥酒。  
或許是他的臉色太過蒼白——雖然他平常已經足夠蒼白，但在酒館老板眼中明顯比平常更加不妥——老板問了一下是否需要幫忙。  
黑騎沉默了一下只搖頭拒絕了，他的混亂思緒不容許他多作答覆，他滿腦子都被那道人影所佔據了。  
他端著兩杯麥酒搖搖晃晃地走回房間，意外又不意外地看見騎士已經洗好坐在他床邊的椅子上了。他的坐姿一如以往的端正，只是他的身軀瘦弱得不可思議，黑騎的衣服套在他的身上彷彿是一個袋子一般，鬆鬆跨跨的。  
聽見開門的聲音，騎士循聲抬頭看向剛進門的黑騎，沉默地看著對方走到床邊坐下，並把手中一杯麥酒塞到自己手中，然後便是長久的沉默。  
騎士知道他們該說些什麼，但是又不知道該怎開頭……他看著手中清澈的麥酒，喝了一大口，然後被與在伊修加德所喝的酒不同的辛辣給嗆得咳了起來。  
黑騎也被這聲咳漱驚得從沉思中醒過來，他連忙拿過放在床頭的水杯給騎士，輕輕拍著背，幫著他緩過氣來，一如過往一般。直到騎士低聲道謝，他才驚醒過來，手腳都因為過分親密的接觸而僵硬起來。  
他低下頭看向騎士因為嗆到而泛起紅暈的臉，以及垂下的眼簾、抿著又準備當啞巴的唇，終於還是把心一橫，扯著騎士的手，把這個他藏在心裡很久很久很久、宛如神明的人給甩到床上，然後把「神明」給壓在身下。  
騎士不適地轉了轉頭，但也沒有試圖逃離——他知道以他現在的身體素質是不可能的，但他不知道黑騎為什麼要這樣做。直到他感受到自己頸間傳來溫熱的吐息，以及痛楚——那是黑騎咬在他頸間的痛楚。  
「你怎麼……」才剛開了頭的問句沒到完結便被黑騎的動作給打斷了。  
黑騎一把把騎士上身的衣物給扯開，從頸間到胸腹處，落下細碎的吻。吻之間伴隨著細微的話語，騎士聽不清楚，但他更為在意的是為什麼黑騎要這樣做。他掙紮起來，想要擺脫黑騎的壓制，但反被捏著手腕給控制在頭頂之上，令到騎士無法動彈。  
騎士不能理解。  
他對上了黑騎的目光，看見了困惑、迷茫、以及痛苦。  
「你為什麼……會出現在這裡？」你不是應該在伊修加德那當著身披榮耀的騎士、直到戰死沙場的嗎？  
——作為維持和平的英雄。  
「……」原來他在意的是這個嗎。騎士突然平靜下來，以平淡的口吻說道︰「龍詩戰爭結束了，正教的謊言被拆穿了。我自然再也不能留下。」  
也許無人能聽出那平淡語氣後的迷茫以及悲傷，但是黑騎聽出來了，他知道騎士在迷茫著自己該怎麼做。  
在被所堅信的事物所背叛之後，一如當初的自己。  
——為了巨大的謊言而犧牲。  
但是他無法給予任何意見，因為他並不是騎士，他無法代替他作出選擇。他所能做的只有……  
黑騎低下頭，以與剛才截然不同的溫柔動作輕輕地親吻著騎士那雙清澈又藏著迷霧的雙眼，親吻他光潔的額頭，親吻那點綴著白髮的鬢角，親吻著那瘦削尖銳的臉龐，給予他心中的「神明」溫柔的撫慰。  
他沒有親吻那雙緊抿著的唇，他知道他們並不需要——  
他們需要的是強烈的痛楚把這些沉重的過往都拋諸腦後。

當黑騎扶著騎士那過於纖細的腰肢，緩緩地把自己送入時，在耳邊響起的是抑壓而顯得惑人的喘息。  
他從未想過騎士會在自己身下顯出如此惑人的身姿，縱使他們只是互相撕咬的野獸，借助彼此，而非因情愛而起，但他依然為此著迷。

騎士感受著從身體深處升起的快感，那是麻醉一切的毒藥，他只能攀著身上的人，與其隨波逐流。  
他看著眼前覆滿汗水的肩膀，上面有著當年他所留下的疤痕。  
他閉上眼睛，在喘息之間輕輕親吻著那道記載著他們過往的唯一印記，彷彿羽毛拂過一般，帶著說不清的情感。

然後。  
徹夜的喘息，交纏的肢體，複雜的情感。

X

陽光從巨大窗戶外灑滿房間，把旅館的客人們溫柔地喚醒。  
黑騎慢慢地坐了起來，扶著額好一陣子才想起來昨晚發生了什麼——他看著身邊凌亂卻明顯空無一人的床鋪。  
房間也沒有任何屬於騎士的物品，唯一能證明他曾經出現過的只有整齊地疊在椅子上的衣物，那是他昨晚借給騎士的衣服。  
黑騎垂下眼簾，自嘲似的扯了扯唇角。

他們畢竟是不同路上的人。

Fin.

Antidesma 20181221  
3144字

【後來】  
後來騎士繼續他的尋求與贖罪之路，直到他找到理由不再讓心裡的罪惡感折磨自己為止。而黑騎則在他自己尋求公義之路上繼續行走，順便找一下騎士。  
說是黑白騎其實也不完全是。  
他們之間不僅是愛戀，更多是友誼、祟敬、友愛，也有憎恨、共同的迷茫之類，也因為如此的複雜才會讓他們放不下彼此又不能在一起。  
黑騎因為對”正確”的質疑所以走上了另一條路，被騎士傷害是他心裡的一根刺，但又不是怨恨，因為他明白騎士是在保護他。那時候的騎士心裡也不好受，但在當時環境中唯一能保著對方的只有這個方法，但同時他亦被黑騎的想法給影響了，對正確性產生了疑惑，所以後來在龍詩戰爭結束後，他才會踏上贖罪之路。


	2. 【FF14】黑白騎.2

這場尋找的路途實在走了很久很久了，走到連騎士也終於覺得疲倦了。  
他在太陽落下之前，以清理周邊魔物作為報酬，在附近的小村莊投宿下來。  
騎士脫下一身殘舊的鎧甲，在院子裡抬頭看向滿天的星斗——今天是新月，墨藍的夜幕並沒有那彎皎月，僅有點點的星亮碎片照亮著大地。  
他突然想起很久以前，曾經跟黑騎一起坐在隼巢的天台上欣賞著滿天星斗以及蒼茫大地的場景。  
那時候的黑騎還不是黑騎，一頭黑髮被從雲海卷來的寒風吹得一團糟，穿著跟自己一樣的白色鎧甲，一雙深棕色的眼睛笑得像是滿天星星都裝進去了一般明亮，老是笑著的嘴巴一張一合的，像是在說什麼似的……  
對了，他那時候好像是在說，我們以後再一次一起來看這風景吧。  
「……哈。」騎士緩緩閉上眼睛，把星星的窺視隔絕在眼簾之外。  
沒有以後了。  
他在第二天的任務中，把黑騎斬殺在那片他們曾經共同欣賞的雪地之中。  
毫不留情地，舉起由黑騎贈送給自己的、鑲嵌著星斗的長劍，對著驚愕的黑騎，然後揮劍斬殺那毫無防備的人。  
看著那人靜靜地躺在雪地之中，鮮血逐漸浸透周邊的白雪，在血色即將觸碰到自己白色的鎧靴，騎士神經質地猛地後退了一大步——彷彿那血是什麼窮兇極惡的野獸一般，如果被抓著了，便是永無脫身之日。  
而他卻看著那皮毛美麗的野獸在雪地中奄奄一息。  
他不能讓野獸被貪婪的獵人所知，不然等待著他的只會是牢籠以及煎皮拆骨的痛苦，所以他只能將之斬殺在這片冷酷又溫柔的暴雪之中。  
最少不會有那些殘酷又愚昧的人會找到他。  
他如此想著。  
但當騎士總算收拾好自己掩不著的哀痛後，準備主持這場奪走黑騎的最後一場異端審判時，低沉沙啞的聲音從觀眾席傳來——  
「我要求進行決鬥裁判。」  
騎士一陣恍惚。這不僅是因為許久未有人提出的決鬥裁判的出現，更是因為那陌生又熟悉的聲音。  
他迷失在自己那無盡的黑暗中，想向著那聲音所燃起的微弱燈火所撲去，但理智又在拉扯著他遠離那說不定只是虛幻的夢。  
未待他的掙扎得出結果，身旁下屬的低聲提醒便把騎士拉回現實，讓他對審判台下那戴著面具的人宣告道︰  
「我們偉大的戰神哈羅妮容許我們進行決鬥裁決，而戰神必然會從惡者手中守護善人而得到勝利。」騎士頓了頓，「你是要代替那些婦人及孩童進行決鬥嗎？」  
毫不意外那人乾脆地應了——這也不奇怪，畢竟這是他所提出的。  
騎士垂眼看了看那張雪白卻畫著哭臉的面具，繼續說道︰「因為此之審判的行動人是我們神殿騎士團中的小隊，所以決鬥者——我和那位先生將簽下生死協議，然後在戰神哈羅妮的面前，為自己的正確而戰鬥。」  
騎士邊說著，邊從高高的審判台上走下來，接過下屬遞來的長劍跟鳶盾——不甚習慣地輕皺眉頭，平常替他保管武器的都是黑騎，而黑騎每次都會把它們保養到最佳狀態，而非這樣子單純的保管——但隨即重新展開眉目，畢竟這才是常態。  
他看向走進決鬥場的人，舉起那沾滿鮮血的長劍，指向那妨礙著他終結這場惡夢的人。  
「拔出你的武器吧，為你所認定的正義而戰。」  
那人發出一陣模糊的笑聲，從身後拔出一把巨大的雙手劍。  
「來吧。」那人如此說道。

這場戰鬥在騎士意料之外的艱難。  
那個戴著面具的人似乎清楚他的所有劍招，更是清楚他的所有習慣，讓騎士的攻擊失效，防禦更是處處被針對那微不可見的空隙。相對下來，騎士卻是不斷被那大劍的沉重力道與意外靈巧的劍招所逼退，毫無還手之力。  
最後的結局不出意外，騎士的劍被擊飛在場地的角落，而他本人則被擊倒而躺在地上。  
他毫不在意懸在自己喉間的劍尖，而是看著那張依然哭泣的面具。  
兩個人都沒有動作，時間彷彿被停止了一般，而其他人更是不敢擅自打破這片詭異的寂靜。  
半晌，騎士突然張口說道︰「是你回來了嗎？」  
你？  
未待其他圍觀的騎士們想通他們的隊長所說的是指誰，場上戴著面具的人卻突然笑了起來。  
本來只是低低的笑聲，只有最近的騎士能夠聽見，但在騎士一聲瞭然的嘆息後更是瘋狂地大笑起來，讓在場的所有人都驚疑不定。  
然後笑聲倏地止住了。  
那人在騎士們警惕的目光中緩緩往自己的臉龐伸手，把那張哭泣的面具給摘了下來，滿意地看著那些知道他叛變並已經被處死的人臉色大變。  
「果然你沒死啊，」騎士看著那張天天出現在他夢境中的臉龐，輕嘆，「黑騎。」  
身披黑衣，手持巨劍，臉上嘲諷而憤怒的笑意，這是他所不認識的黑騎但也還是他所熟知的黑騎。  
縱使站在對立面，他依然是選擇守護他所認定的事物。  
「是的，我沒死，而且來證明自己沒有錯，哈羅妮也認同了。」黑騎垂下那雙盛滿瘋狂與憤怒的眼睛，看著騎士眼中倒影著的自己，卻想不到其中並沒有他預想中的被羞辱的神色，反而是如水般的平淡，甚至隱約帶著些許的慶幸，但他不願多想。  
未待騎士對黑騎的話作出任何反應——像是私人的感情又或是公正的裁決宣告——周邊的騎士們便忍不住拔出長劍，向中間的黑騎圍攻而去。  
曾經是騎士所帶領的特別小隊的一員，黑騎對付那些普通騎士再也輕鬆不過。  
被從後趕來的見習騎士給從地上扶起來，騎士所能看見的便是黑騎在人群中如輕燕一般的身影。  
他想留下黑騎，但又不忍看見對方被囚禁起來。  
對上黑騎似乎帶著些許期待的目光，騎士張了張口，還是什麼也沒有說，只是看著黑騎重新移開目光，然後往坻柱層的大審門方向逃去。  
騎士知道黑騎對他、對伊修加德徹底失望了。  
被人扶著走到裁判所外的平台，看著黑騎的身影被騎士們追逐著而漸漸消失在視野之中，他深深地吸了一口來自雲海的冰冷空氣。  
逃吧，逃到自由的地方，然後向著理想前進吧。

從那一天起，騎士再也沒聽見過黑騎的消息了。唯二的只有黑騎逃離了皇都，以及黑騎的名字上了通緝，這兩個消息而已。  
沒有消息便好了。  
騎士如此想著，便繼續他的職責——作為掌權者的工具而持續狩獵那些反叛的人們。  
長劍上屬於無辜者的血跡越來越多，幾乎把那北斗的七星都給掩蓋掉。  
正當騎士覺得他一輩子都會迷失在此般殺戮中的時候，皇都突然傳來消息——  
伊修加德解放了。  
正教崩塌了。  
聽到這個消失時，騎士茫然地站在屍山血海中，劍尖正緩緩滴落依然灼熱的鮮血。  
片刻後他才反應過來。  
「所以，以後不用再殺那些無辜的人了......？」  
細微的呢喃混雜著滾燙的淚水，一同化成那遍佈哀嚎的血海中。

騎士以為自己會像那些審判官同伴一般被送上處刑台，但沒想到當他被神殿騎士長所召見後，那人僅僅是說了一句辛苦了，以及一張調令——讓他去教導實習騎士們的調令。  
他驚愕地看著滿臉嚴肅的騎士長，卻看見對方微笑起來。  
「你該休息一下了。」  
於是騎士便遵循調令留了下來，並接手了一個據說甚有天賦的孩子。  
那孩子正直且驕傲，想來正是伊修加德人民對「騎士」所期待的樣子，缺的只是與他的驕傲相應的實力。  
如果把他教好然後交給這座飽歷滄桑的都城，是不是能夠償還一點點他的罪孽呢？  
直到那天，那孩子在黃昏的色彩中向他問起出沒在暗處的黑衣孩子的事，他才恍惚發現時間過去，距離那落滿大雪的一天已經過了很久很久、非常久了。  
在那場席捲皇都的重生之火中，騎士向孩子說起了自這場火焰中誕生的英雄與他們背後伊修加德的罪，然後他便自這場不容罪惡的大火中如幽靈般消失了。  
新生的伊修加德不再需要他了。  
當騎士向騎士長請辭的時候，也僅僅是短暫挽留一下，便批准了他前往大陸遊歷的申請。  
在踏出聖徒門前，他僅僅是想起了那被他無聲留下的孩子。  
想必他能夠長成一位眾人期待的優秀騎士，而不是像他們一般僅能成為黑暗中的歷史......

在離開以後，未曾離開過伊修加德的騎士在這片生他養他卻陌生無比的大陸上遊盪著。  
他邊走邊幫助著在這路途中所遇見的人或事，更是感嘆著多樣的種族及文化，同時更是對這些陌生事物的一絲無助恐慌。  
剛剛離開皇都的黑騎是不是也曾經如此，與他同樣的茫然？  
騎士看著利姆薩．羅敏薩那清澈柔和的夜空如此想著，卻冷不丁被人扯住手腕、拉向一旁。  
正當騎士反射性地想要反擊這個突然襲擊他的人，卻發現那一身黑色鎧甲的人的側臉無比熟悉——是黑騎。  
渾身用於反抗的力氣倏地放鬆，騎士不想也沒有理由反打黑騎，只是任由對方領著他在這座陌生的海洋都城中穿梭，直至只有他倆獨處於密閉的房間之內。  
之後的事情騎士記不清楚了。  
他只記得黑騎那無比哀傷的眼神，那讓他想起很久以前對方剛被調進自己隊裡第一次執行任務後的眼神，同樣的哀傷與困惑，讓他在時間的陌生中感到些許的熟悉與安慰，這也或許是他在後來不拒絕黑騎以下犯上行為的原因。  
他們之間沒有親吻，有的只是瘋狂的撕咬與插入。  
騎士被頂得覺得內臟都要吐出來了，但是黑騎那物的瘋狂抽插間又激起一陣又一陣彷彿浪潮般的快感，把他徹底淹沒。  
在最後黑騎把他纏緊至幾近窒息、又在他體內射了出來，把騎士從內到外都沾滿了那來自黑暗另一端的人的氣息時，騎士都沒有掙扎。  
他看著那雙漂亮的眼睛，恍惚地想到，這也算是一點補償吧？  
雖然留戀，但騎士並沒有忘記是他把黑騎傷透的。在把那無用的身體給了對方後，他便艱難地把自己收拾好然後準備離開。  
然後去哪裡？  
他不知道，只知道他該離開這個被他徹底傷害過的人的身邊，然後繼續為償還自己的罪孽而踏上沒有終點的旅途。

X

這場旅行最終結束在與他曾經的家鄉無比相似的黑衣森林裡。  
騎士從夜空中收回視線，卻發現自己身邊在不知何時飛舞著數不清的光點。當他站起來的時候，那些光點更是隨著他的動作而移動，彷彿是在引領著他去往別處的樣子。  
雖然如此輕信不明來歷的東西並不是一件應該的事，但騎士真的很累了，他也沒有下一個目的地，所以便放任自己隨著這些小光點，一步一步走入黑夜裡的森林內。  
他順著在林間飛舞的小光點，穿過墓地、穿過逝去的城市、穿過奔流的瀑布、穿過狹隘的谷口，他看見了一棵巨大而古老的樹木，以及在其下安靜站立的小人。  
那人彷彿早就知道騎士的到來，他在光暈的簇擁下向騎士微笑道︰「歡迎你，大元靈等著你很久了。」  
此刻，騎士才發現那人的頭上有著小小的角。  
那角不像是異端者喝下龍血而長出的角，亦不像近年出現在艾歐澤亞來自東方的傲龍族。  
「我是一名角尊，是聆聽元靈聲音的人。」像是知道騎士心裡所想，那人微笑道。  
原來是黑衣森林的角尊。  
騎士對曾經聽說過的尊者微微頜首示意，問道︰「請問角尊大人找我有什麼事嗎？」  
卻見角尊搖搖頭，並站到一旁，讓出身後那棵古老大樹。  
「不是我找你，而是大元靈在召喚你。」角尊看著騎士凝視大樹的目光，平靜地繼續說，「慈悲的大元靈想要向你傳話。」  
「元靈們一直在注視每一個人的靈魂，而你的也不曾例外。」  
「而大元靈想說的......」  
「「你的罪孽已經領還足夠了，接下來該去尋找重要的事物了。」」  
耳邊迴盪角尊的聲音與森林在一剎那的喃喃低語，讓騎士覺得真的是森林在與他說話，在為迷茫的他指明方向。  
「去吧。」角尊對他微笑道，「去吧，去找你所珍視、所牽掛的事物吧。」

沒有終點的疲憊旅途突然有了目的地，這讓騎士覺得自己像是從沉眠中醒過來，久違地看見這個世界的美麗。  
在與角尊告別後的第一件事，騎士往北邊穿這黑衣森林，穿過正灑著陽光的雪原，回到他渡過前半輩子的皇都——他始終有點在意那個孩子長成怎樣了，但幸好似乎的確生活得不錯，而且也正走在光明的道路之上，遠遠看著，彷彿那就是「光明」本身的樣子。  
你啊，還是這麼口是心非。  
聽著許久不見的同事對自己的揶揄，騎士無所謂地笑了笑，再看一眼他曾經的小徒弟，便頭也不回地轉身離開這座沉重卻趨向新生的都城，繼續他那與當初截然不同的旅程。

這場旅途稱不上輕鬆快樂，但也不像是當初那般沉重的絕望。  
騎士在世界不同地方遊走，在用自己的能力換取食宿或金錢的同時，向人們打聽著一個人。  
黑衣的，手持大劍，笑得很好看又心地善良的人。  
然後追逐著那些或近或遠的傳聞而去。  
曾經有人問過騎士，為什麼要持續追著這像是幽靈般飄忽不定的人呢？這有可能一輩子都找不到啊。  
騎士只是笑笑說，那我就找他一輩子。便繼續說踏上旅途了。  
其實如果那個人繼續問下去的話，騎士也不知道自己該怎回答好了。

x

為什麼會去找他？  
或許是因為在那一刻，從心底浮現的只有那抹乾淨快樂的笑容，再無其他。

X

有目的地的旅程比無目標的短暫許多。  
騎士從沒想到會這麼快便得到確切的消息了。  
他在旅行數月後，在一個偏僻的小村莊打聽到在十多天前，曾經有一個穿著黑衣並手持大劍的男人經過，並向他們打聽一直盤據在此的流寇，然後便朝下一個村莊的方向走去。  
終於找到了。  
騎士深深地吸了一口氣，向年邁的老人輕聲道謝，便準備往老人所指的方向走去。  
在轉身後，他卻聽見老人略帶遲疑的懇求。  
「騎士大人是嗎......那個年輕人看著雖然冷冷的，但是個好人，希望騎士大人能放過他......」  
好人嗎？也對，相對微笑卻滿手鮮血的自己，冰冷卻有著柔軟心腸的他才能被稱為「好人」吧。  
「當然。」騎士知道自己還是那張微笑的臉，向老人微微頜首，便不再理會。

那個村莊不遠也不近，相距約五、六天的路程。  
當騎士來到的時候，在外圍打掃殘破家園的村民們表情一陣緊張，隨即便放鬆下來，片刻後才從中走出一名看起來是村長的老人。  
老人慢慢走到騎士面前，邊打量著問道︰「這位騎士大人，您來我們這小村子是有什麼事嗎？」  
老人的語氣中帶著敬重，但也不難聽出其中的驚慌與不安。  
騎士再看了一眼明顯是因為經歷一場打鬥才顯得如此殘破的村莊，再加上老人那宛如驚弓之鳥的語氣，便輕易推斷出這裡發生什麼事了。  
但看起來都結束了，那人想必也已經離開了吧。  
想到自己又跟那人擦肩而過，騎士忍不住輕輕嘆了一口氣，才重新把目光移回滿臉緊張的老人身上。  
「沒什麼，」騎士先是語氣柔和地安慰老人，才問出自己的目的，「你們這裡之前是不是來過一個身穿黑衣、手持大劍的男人？」  
話句剛落下，周邊的村民便紛紛交頭接耳起來，彷彿他所問的是什麼禁忌似的。  
老人似乎也沒想到騎士會問這件事，滿臉的驚訝，但片刻後卻轉為為難的表情。  
沉默了一陣子，老人才再次張口說道︰「那位大人已經在前天去世了。」  
去世了。  
這句話把騎士砸得頭暈轉向，他在恍惚間聽見自己向老人詢問那人在那裡，而村民們又是如此不忍看見自己臉上的表情。  
當他徹底從暈眩中正過來後，他便與老人一同站在一個簡陋的墓碑前，而其後則是一望無際的大海。  
「這位大人是在跟流寇戰鬥時受傷的。」老人凝視著僅僅寫著「英雄」二字的墓碑，緩慢地說著，「他受傷得很重，我們照顧了他好幾天後，大人還是撐不下去了。在去世前他並沒有跟我們說他叫什麼名字，只是說他很喜歡這片大海，所以我們便把他埋在這裡了。」  
老人沉默了一下，又轉向彷彿一座石像般站在旁邊的騎士，繼續說道︰「在聊天時，大人曾經提及他以前有著很好的夥伴，想必騎士大人就是了吧......大人一定會很安慰的。」  
說罷，老人等待了一下，沒有聽見騎士的回答，輕輕搖了搖頭準備離去，卻在轉身的一剎那聽見一聲細不可聞的謝謝。  
老人回頭看著那道始終沉默的白色身影，片刻後還是轉身離開了。

騎士在這場旅途的終點站停了下來。  
他在獲得老村長的認可後，便在靠近海邊的村子一角建起了一座小房子。平常幫著村子打獵以及驅逐心懷不軌的人們，但更多時候是待在那個「英雄」墓前，直到老去都是如此。  
騎士支著他所愛的北斗長劍，慢慢地走到那座墓前，然後依靠著墓碑緩緩坐了下來。  
他靠著墓碑，看著大海盡頭的殘陽，彷彿間能看見能燃盡世界的灼熱大火，那火焰更是幾近撩上他的臉龐，想要把他一併燃盡。  
但在恍惚間，騎士像是看見一道漆黑的身影在他面前蹲了下來，為他隔絕那片令他幾近窒息的大火。  
他看見那道人影向他揚起久違的燦爛笑容，彷彿是陽光的凝聚似的。  
騎士也回以一抹他從未如此燦爛的笑容。  
直至日落西沉。

Fin.  
Antidesma 20190731  
6060字


End file.
